Date of the Bumblebees
by Administrator Of The Archive
Summary: While Weiss and Ruby have their fun back at the dorm, Blake and Yang are out having their own on Valentine's day date. How far will this little date go, and what does Yang have planned?


A/n: I got a couple requests to write out what Yang and Blake were doing during White Rose's Valentine fun, so I went ahead and drafted an idea of what they were doing. I can't say this is my best story, but I think the second part will make up for the first part greatly. Hope you all enjoy the date of the bumblebees

A/N2: All characters of age (18) and consenting in this story.

* * *

The sun dipped down upon the horizon painting the sky a hue of deep autumn red, wispy clouds decorating the sky impacted by the colors. Down from the colored sky and in the city of Vale, on this specifically special day, the people were celebrating love and relationships in all ways they could. Tonight was Valentine's day, a holiday based in Vale that celebrated love like giving chocolates or other intrinsic ways. One specific way was by two girls who were out on a date, or well they would be when the blonde showed up.

"I've been waiting for awhile, I hope this wasn't a joke." Blake thought as she waited outside a cafe for Yang. She was in a beautiful purple dress that reached down to below her knees and held up by two broad straps on her shoulders, providing much for the mind where eyes failed to tell.

Last week, while Blake was reading (Specifically a new book at the climax) Yang took the book away from her.

"Yang, I was reading that!" Blake said angrily reaching for her book.

"And you can go back to reading it in a moment," Yang said as her other hand handed Blake a yellow carnation "As soon you agree to go to Lenny's on Friday with me."

Blake looked at the flower then back to Yang, forming a bit of a smirk

"Are you asking me out on a date?" Blake taunted Yang.

"Not just a date, Valentine's day date," Yang said cheerfully as a smile took over her face.

"I'll think about your date if you give me my book" Blake grumbled a bit as she lunged a bit for the book

"I'll think about giving you back your book if you agree to go on a date." Yang retorted playfully as she pulled the book out of Blake's reach.

"Fine, I'll go on a date with you, Yang," Blake said slightly defeated "can I have my book back."

Yang handed Blake back her book smiling and speaking quickly of the plans for dinner.

"...and also, you have to make sure to look beautiful for the dinner," Yang finished her explanation then winked at Blake "that shouldn't be hard for you since you're doing it right now."

While Yang was corny and a bit too boisterous and playful sometimes, you had to love her for it. Her sweet nature drew Blake out of her shell pretty quickly and she has been attracted to Yang as the closest person she had aside from her other teammates. Yang could make anyone's day go from the worst to a bright ray of sunshine using only her bright smile, a few compliments, and a pun. So being invited out on a date by her seemed like a wonderful idea, in all truth. Yang said she would meet Blake outside Lenny's for their dinner, but Blake had been waiting for awhile and the sun dipped completely down leaving only the street lights to illuminate the dark night.

"Sorry I'm late, traffic was terrible to get here" Blake heard the unmistakable voice of Yang approaching. As she stepped into light and Blake took in her looks. Yang wore a beautiful Yellow dress that clung to her form tightly, it had X-straps over the front that left a small cleavage window open with the bottom of the dress ending at her knees. The dress was completed by a small whitish-yellow bow around the waist.

"Well, don't you look lovely" Yang teased Blake before she could say it back.

"Same to you, Yang" Blake replied causing Yang to pose a little.

"Happy you like it, are you ready for dinner?" Yang smiled as she offered her arm to Blake. Hooking their arms together, the girls sauntered into the restaurant. Entering Lenny's, immediately the atmosphere of the place set in. The low lights, the finely dressed staff, the flowers at the front, and the smell of delicious food punctuated the girl's senses as they walked up to a host stand that was made of solid dark, leather, and red vinyl.

"Welcome to the Lenny's, how may I help you?" asked a finely dressed faunus at the host stand, his eyes were intense and sharp on the girls the light green of them complimenting his tight, bony face. He had ears that resembled that of an elk or deer, two rings sized hoops pierced into the base of his right ear. He was dressed in a black tuxedo with a Lenny's name tag on it that read "Gerald"

"Yes, I'm here for the Xiao Long reservation" Yang articulated the words, smirking a little bit. She could understand Weiss's pompous attitude, it felt kinda cool having a reservation somewhere.

"Wait you made a reservation?" Blake questioned Yang, looking at her smirk.

"Yes, she made reservations with us 2 weeks ago," answered Gerald the host as he found the reservation "We were afraid you weren't going to make it."

"Wouldn't miss the date for the world," Yang said as she squeezed Blake's arm a little bit, turning her head to beam a smile at her. Blake turned her head away slightly flushed as she thought to herself. Yang had reserved the dinner a week before she even asked Blake to dinner, was she cocky or did she know that Blake wouldn't turn her down. They were lead to their table that sat a bit away from the kitchen, allowing the smell of fresh food to grow their appetites. As the girls sat down at the table, Blake noticed that there was a small vase at the table with a very familiar yellow flower.

"I see you had our table specially picked out" Blake teased about the vase.

"I see you noticed it. It's a pretty flower right?" Yang said sticking her tongue out slightly.

"It really is…" Blake muttered as her eyes were in no way looking at the flower. A waiter walked through the door, carrying a cooked lobster tail that carried its aroma around leaving Blake to stare at the delicious crustacean piece of meat until it went out of view. Yang watched Blake's hungered expression at the lobster until they both had their attention taken up by their waiter who came up. He was a thirty-something man with short brown hair and a clean-shaven face, he flashed the girls a smile as he handed them the small menu.

"Good evening and happy Valentine's day. I'm your waiter tonight, Marco. Can I get any wines or cocktails for you lovely ladies?" the waiter spoke in a sweet voice.

"We're not old enough to drink alcohol," Blake muttered

"Oh, I wasn't going to card you, besides its valentine's day and you two look like two mature ladies. I don't think a small wine tasting would hurt you." The waiter smiled as he spoke.

"Well, then we'll try the peach chalet" Yang blurted and then winked at Blake.

"Excellent choice! I'll get you ladies, a bottle and grab your orders when I'm back" the waiter said walking off towards the back to look for the wine.

"Do you really think it's a good idea to drink?" Blake questioned Yang as she looked through the restaurant's small menu of Hors d'oeuvre and entrees.

"We won't be driving or anything, besides I have a hotel booked around for tonight just around the corner." Yang flirted her words dragging the sentence along slowly

"Doesn't that seem pretentious to be booking a hotel before the date begins?" Blake teased Yang, trying to hide her surprise that she actually booked a hotel room for tonight. Keeping her mind from exploring what

"Not really, even if you end up hating me by the end of the night, you can at least enjoy some time away from the dorm in a hotel bed," Yang said as her voice dip a bit, she seemed to put up a slight wall of sadness at the mention of Blake hating her

"Yang, I could never hate you. You're pretty much my best friend and a wonderful person." Blake praised Yang and reassured her.

"Aww, you're such a sweetheart. I'm happy I took such a sweetheart out" Yang beamed brightly her cheeks actually getting a bit rosy for a moment. Blake looked away from Yang a moment

"Gosh, why does she have to be like this" Blake thought in embarrassment as she couldn't get over Yang.

"So, I'm guessing you're going to want seafood?" Yang teased pointing out the seafood section of the menu.

"Are you guessing that because I'm a faunus?" Blake snapped at Yang, she had gotten that before and she wasn't going to be the end of a joke. Yang didn't even flinch, stutter, or break she simply looked blankly at Blake.

"Actually, I'm guessing because I saw you were eyeing up the lobster tail as it went by," Yang said shrugging off Blake's snap on the outside, but on the inside, she was hurt by the comment. Blake looked at Yang and suddenly she was overwhelmed with embarrassment.

"Yang...I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to..I" Blake stuttered out an apology but before she could finish Yang spoke.

"Or maybe you don't just like seafood, you just see-food and like it." Yang punned terrible, trying to get the conversation onto a different track. Blake managed a small chuckle at the terrible pun and then she spoke up embarrassed "Yeah...I like seafood."

"Well then I think you'll love the special tonight," Yang said enthusiastically, trying to get Blake onto track of what she meant originally. Handing over the menu, Yang pointed towards the special for the night.

"Valentine's day surf and turf three-course meal," Blake read aloud as she couldn't help licking her lips a bit "start with an appetizer of fried shrimp and calamari with lemon cajun, garlic, and marinara sauce." Blake looked up at Yang who was smiling bright and nodded her head saying "go on."

"Then for the second course enjoy our two finest dishes in the form of cold-water lobster and premium 12 oz steak cooked to your desired preference, both served with seasonal rice and two rolls." Blake continued to read the special aloud.

"You can have the lobster tail and I'll have the steak, what do you think of that?" Yang excitedly asked Blake.

"That sounds lovely, let's do it," Blake responded excited as well, imagining the food in her mind getting her really hungry and ready to start the meal.

"So sorry for the wait, this is our last bottle of Peach chalet, wasn't aware it was such a unique wine," Marco the waiter said as he came back with the bottle and two glasses slowly filling them up for the girls asking a question, "does it carry big importance for you?"

"Nope," Yang replied casually, "my dad suggested it."

"Your dad gave you a wine suggestion?" Blake inquired as she took the glass and smelled it.

"Yeah, he said this was guaranteed to-" Suddenly Yang stopped and looked blushing, "he said it was good." Blake raised an eyebrow at Yang, then sipped the wine. It was sweet and flavorful, tasting strongly of peaches.

"Oh, this is amazing," Blake announced as she sipped more of the wine, "Your dad has good taste."

Yang took a sip of her glass, "wow, this is really good," she remarked.

"Happy the wine is to your ladies taste, have you two decided what you will be eating tonight?" Marco asked pleasantly.

"We'd like to share Valentine's day turf and surf special, please," Yang said pleasantly with a smile.

"Great choice girls, how would you like the steak done tonight?"

"Medium rare," Yang answered

"Okay, and it doesn't say on the menu, but the third course is a dessert of your choice. I will bring out a dessert menu when you are done with the second course. " Marco smiled as he walked off to the kitchen. Yang and Blake launched back into conversation during their wait for food.

"So, why are out on a date?" Blake asked the question on her mind, sipping her wine glass.

"Because it's Valentine's day, silly" Yang replied cheekily.

"No, I mean why did you ask me out on a date? This reservation must have been expensive, why spend it on taking me out?" Blake spoke with a shade of shame and embarrassment "Especially when I snap at you on the date over a misunderstanding literally right after saying you're my best friend."

Yang reached her hand across the table and took Blake's softly as she spoke "Because I like you, I keep money saved up for when I need it on important things. I like you and I think you're important." Blake couldn't find out how she came to deserve a girl like Yang in her life.

"And about you snapping earlier," Yang smirked and squeezed Blake's hand, "you can make it up to me later at the hotel." Blake's face went a deep red of embarrassment her eyes turning away from Yang's a moment before she muttered back "Okay, I'll make it up to you later." A short moment and blushing stares continued before a different waiter brought out their appetizer without a word. Yang took a fried shrimp, cooked perfectly brown smelling freshly delicious, dipped it into the marinara sauce and popped it into Blake's mouth. Blake groaned at the amazing taste, taking a fried calamari dipping it in garlic sauce and feeding it to Yang. The girls kept up feeding each other and drinking wine. After more chatting, now tipsy off wine, Marco came with their dinner. The lobster of steaming hot with a rich smell of butter citrus fruit, the steak prime cooked to beautiful perfection. Blake almost immediately dug into the lobster cutting out large pieces to eat. Yang cut her steak into big pieces and chewed them, shoving a whole roll into her mouth without butter.

"This is amazing, Yang," Blake said as she took a chunk of lobster meat on her fork and turned it towards Yang, "here try some of it." Yang took a bit of the lobster happily then cut off a piece of steak and returned the favor to Blake. The two girls were back to the fun of feeding each other food, making funny faces as they waited for the oncoming food. By the end of it, Yang and Blake had eaten more of the other person's food than their own. Marco came around, took up their plates and handed them both a small menu dessert menu.

"You may get whatever you want on the menu as part of the special," He said waiting for their order.

"I think I know the perfect thing," Yang said pointing it out on the menu for Blake, "what do you think?"

"It does sound perfect" Blake blushed a smile back at Yang.

"We'll take the couple's sundae" Yang winked at the waiter as he took their menus and went off to get them the dessert. Returning less than 5 minutes later, he presented them an ice cream treat in a large wine glass. Just like how they ate their food, the girls took spoons and feed each other. Eventually, in their playful moods, they began to move the spoons away so the other person had to fight to get the sweet, cold ice cream into their mouth. Yang saw a chance, as she moved the spoon towards Blake's mouth, then pulled it back to her own. Blake, not being one to lose, moved closer and closer; she was getting her head touching Yang but failed to get the Ice cream before it went into Yang's mouth. When Yang moved the spoon out of her mouth, Blake moved forward for the ice cream pressing her lips softly against Yangs. The first kiss was short, but sweet from the sugar, and electric with the blush from the girl's cheeks both going a deep red, their eyes locking into each other.

"I think we should go catch your reservations at the hotel now" Yang whispered to Blake. The date ended there, but the night was still young, and the girls had much more to do.

* * *

 _Well, I know it wasn't great, but the reason for its seemingly boring nature is the fact that it was building up to the second half of the story, which I decided to split into separate short chapters instead of working too long on one longer work. I promise, there will be plenty of fun times with the girls next chapter._

 _Administrator Of The Archive_


End file.
